


The Game of the Crow and the Mouse

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gamzee is really determined, Hunting, M/M, Obsessive!Gamzee, UST, stalk, the game of the crow and the mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee plays with his prey slowly, one step at a time, luring him out, basking in his fears, until he has him where he wants him.</p><p>His Kismesis has no way to run. Dave is his.</p><p> </p><p>Written for the Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of the Crow and the Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: and then I realised I forgot to make a summary for this thing before publishing it. Really, don't post new fics while writing porn on titanpad.
> 
> This was born as a single one-shot, but with such an appealing plot idea, I decided to explore more of it, and just go into details and it's probably going to have implications of reacharound, and other characters will appear. But for now, please enjoy it as a one-shot.

The first thing Dave thought when, after opening the door of his assigned room, he found the dead body of a mouse waiting for him right on the other side, was something along the lines of a string of expressive dots, followed by a soft, puzzled “ _what_ ”.

It was just a few minutes past six in the morning, at least two hours earlier than his usual wake-up time, and he was not completely awake yet, but…

No, he wasn’t dreaming –the fucking mouse was really there.

He puzzled over it for a few seconds, his brain trying to process what he was seeing, but as all he could think were blank dots. He stepped past the corpse and moved down the corridor towards the shared kitchen, determined to get something to eat first.

As he had expected, it was just Rose in there, brewing a mug of strong alchemized coffee, and she offered him a nod as he entered.

“You’re here earlier than usual, dear brother,” she greeted him. “Did you have nightmares perhaps?”

He shrugged and shook his head, not willing to admit that indeed, the reason he was up and about was a horrid, quite creepy dream about puppets, and she wordlessly handed him a cup of coffee (though she had the decency to sugar it up first).

For a moment they remained silent, then Rose decided to make another attempt at conversation. “Are you sure you are fine?” she inquired, glancing at him from behind the folds of her godtier hood.

“As fine as I can be,” he replied, deciding to ignore the bait for a perfect comeback in lieu of his still half–asleep brain, instead sipping the coffee with a distant expression. “Woke up early, found a dead mouse in front of my room, you know, the usual”.

Rose’s hand stilled midway to her lips, her hold on her cup of coffee tightening slightly.

“I seriously hope that was some sort of metaphor I will grow to despise, and not something that truly happened,” her voice was carefully controlled, with just the slightest bit of incredulity tinging it.

He smirked slightly. “That was a thing that happened,” he commented, feeling a bit more awake thanks to the horrible taste of coffee. “I left it there,” he said, already knowing what Rose’s next question would be. “I needed coffee first”.

“Do you know who…”

“Sure do,” Dave licked his lips. “After all, here’s not many suspects on this meteor after all, Mrs Holmes”.

“… What are you going to do about it?”

He peered at his ectosister from above the edge of the coffee cup, and shrugged. “Put it into a jar and keep it,” he answered easily.

Her displeased grimace was the perfect way to start the day with.

***

Over the course of the following week, more animals found their way to the front of Dave’s room –first a rabbit, then a crow, then a badger.

While the gesture was clearly meant to be creepy, and Rose took it upon herself to list all the reasons why that should be so, Dave actually didn’t mind that much.

He’d always been fond of preserving things in jars, which was exactly where all those animals had ended up.

The room he had wasn’t exactly big, but he managed to settle the alchemized jars on all available surfaces, and left it at that; he felt somewhat appeased, feeling more at home than ever before.

The real problem here was actually how he hadn’t had a full night’s sleep ever since landing on the meteor; his dreams were plagued by weird figures, tall and lanky, and Lil Cal. Dave spent less and less time sleeping to avoid it.

He would have never admitted having this sort of trauma related to that puppet –he’d lived most of his life trying to convince himself of how rad Lil Cal really was– but there he was, waking up night after night shivering and sweating, eyes wide and darting everywhere in the room to make sure that no, that puppet had not followed him to the meteor.

One night he was startled out from one of those nightmares by the cold, familiar touch of Lil Cal’s hand on his face.

In the dream he had been in his bedroom, back on Earth, playing videogames, when all of sudden the room had shifted strangely, shadows growing from every corner, and a short, lanky shape had flickered into existence from nowhere.

Dave had jumped back, hands automatically trying to draw one of his shitty swords, but nothing had happened, and then Lil Cal had attacked.

The moves were different from what he remembered –even in the dream, he could see how this Cal moved to hurt and bruise, not just teach and curb as he’d done back when Bro had been alive.

Without a sword to defend himself with, Dave had felt exposed and weak, and the feeling had intensified when he’d glimpsed behind the head of the puppet a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

Shoved out of his dream and into reality, Dave’s eyes fluttered open to the smirking face of Lil Cal inches from his own, an elongated arm wrapped around his torso in a parody of a hug, and behind him, the tall, imposing figure of Gamzee, partially hidden in the darkness.

Dave let out a loud, scared noise and scrambled backwards on the bed until he slammed against the wall, eyes wide in shock, heart racing wildly in his chest.

“The fu–”

Gamzee advanced on him, moving onto his knees on the bed, the damned puppet held upfront like a shield, like an evil symbol of all that was rotten and depraved.

In the dark, the white paint on his face made him look like an ethereal, freaky ghost clown.

It sent a shiver down Dave’s spine –his insides twisting in a mix of fright, hatred and rage.

Gamzee shifted over him, suffocating and imposing and creepy, one hand trailing up from his ankle, slowly, until it stopped on his inner thigh, hot and steely.

“GoOd MoRnInG, mOtHeRfUcKeR,” the troll _grinned_ , his voice rumbling with a deep, throaty growl.

Then, with the same fucking speed Dave had only seen Bro use, he was gone. And with him, Lil Cal.

It took Dave more than an hour to stop shaking enough to realise that all of his jars had been smashed, the preserved animals dripping liquid onto his floor.

It took him even more time to realise he wasn’t wearing his shades, and that aside from the horror and the shock, he was also feeling… weirdly aroused.

He did not dare to fall asleep again that night.

***

From there on, Gamzee followed Dave everywhere, like a haunting shadow, and even though he was too fast for Dave to see most of the time, the teen still managed to catch a glimpse of him every now and then.

Gamzee would smirk at him, lazily, hauntingly, as if sharing a secret only the two of them knew about, and wink –and then he would be _gone_.

There was nowhere he could rest, no place in the meteor he was spared from the feeling of those intense, burning eyes on him, and the worst was…

He could not bring himself to tell anyone about what was going on.

He was supposed to be above this shit –he was a fucking godtier. He didn’t need stupid Karkat to come and shooshpap Gamzee out of his life.

Dave wanted to solve this on his own –confront the crazy Juggalo and force him to stop, or come out clean– he would not let others do the dirty work.

It would be him, and that was it.

There was also no way to deny the reaction those eyes caused him.

It made him feel hot and self-conscious; suddenly being in the centre of attention of someone who so clearly wanted to single him out, playing with him…

Slowly but surely, Gamzee was laying down his game for Dave to see, and all that was left was make the last move to try and spin the tables around.

Dave didn’t want to be the prey in this fucking chase. Dave Strider was going to be the fucking crow to the mouse, not the other way around.

***

Getting Gamzee where they could talk without no one interrupting was actually far too easy –the meteor was big, and there were only six of them on it.

Walking down seemingly endless, barely lit corridors, Dave could feel footsteps echo with his own, a sort of off–tempo that alerted him he was being followed.

The mere sound was enough to send shivers of excitement through his body, his heart skipping a beat.

He barely had time to turn a corner, then Gamzee was already on him, his face close to his own, smiling languidly, but with eyes as sharp as blades.

“You are a creeper,” Dave muttered, but his voice held no contempt.

Gamzee leaned down, stopping inches from the human’s face; this close, Dave could see the small cracks in the paint around the troll’s lips, where the true colour of his skin showed.

“YoU dOn’T kNoW tHe MoThErFuCkInG hAlF oF iT”.

With a snort, Dave leaned back against the wall, trying to keep his cool. Gamzee towered over him, far too close for comfort, one hand pressed on the wall close to Dave’s ear, the other coming to rest against Dave’s chest, right over his heart.

The contact sent a shiver down his back –dangerous and promising at the same time.

“What do you want, Makara,” Dave licked his lips, eyes shifting from Gamzee’s lips up to his eyes, and then back down.

He watched, transfixed, as Gamzee smirked, teeth glinting, and could not repress another shiver.

“ThAt ShOuLd Be ObViOuS,” the troll moved again, closer, and Dave gulped down his unease, heart racing in his chest.

The hand on his chest pushed down slightly, heavy and warm, nails scraping against his shirt in a mock-scratch that made Dave’s insides tingle.

Gamzee was playing with him, and he knew that -every motion, every word, that low purring tone… Dave was the prey, and Gamzee was simply biding his time, goading him into his trap.

It was almost a shame to say it was working.

“Well, maybe I need you to spell it out for me, then,” he smirked, although his voice had a strained, breathy edge.

Gamzee’s smile seemed to grow larger, and the hand on his chest moved slowly, keeping the pressure even as it edged lower, inch by inch, nails tracing a line from Dave’s upper chest down to his stomach, only stopping when they reached his belt.

Dave could not stop it -a soft gasp left his lips as he felt the hand move lower, heat suddenly enveloping him, the contact sending fire through his skin.

Hazy and hot, Dave tried to calm down, not wanting the troll to see how worked up such a simple touch made him, but his cool facade shattered when instead of continuing its path down, Gamzee brought his hand back up, one finger mockingly tracing his chest and further up.

It lingered on his neck, a feathery touch, before reaching his cheek, and there it stopped; Dave’s eyes fluttered close, breathing heavily, but then he tensed when he felt fingers wrap around his shades.

Frozen in place, heart racing, Dave kept his eyes close, as he heard the clatter of his shades falling on the floor, and then hand returned to his neck.

He shivered again as it danced on his skin, deceptively delicate and soft, and he felt Gamzee move, one knee pushing past his thighs, slowly sliding them apart only to stop inches from Dave’s crotch, not close enough to touch it but enough to let him _know_ it was there.

“OpEn YoUr EyEs MoThErFuCkEr,” Gamzee’s voice was low and breathy, almost a growl against his ear.

Dave’s lips parted in a soft groan, transfixed and unable to control his reactions anymore.

“… n-” he licked his lips, eyelids trembling.

The hand moved lower again, sneaking past his shirt and touching his naked skin underneath, barely grazing his nipples.

“I sAiD oPeN yOuR eYeS,” the sharp order ended with a louder growl, rumbling its way through Dave’s body, shaking him to the core.

Gamzee’s body was pressed flush against his own, lips touching his skin, and Dave could feel the teeth and the tongue lapping at his neck, wet and hot and teasing.

“I,” Gamzee continued, speaking against Dave’s neck, hot breath and tongue and teeth, “wAnT,” the hand continued playing with his nipples, brushing against them, applying pressure, “yOu”.

The knee suddenly pushed roughly against his strained arousal, sending a jolt through his body, and Dave’s eyes snapped open instantly, choking on his breath as heat suddenly washed over him, pleasure burning away any resistance he was still clinging to.

He gasped, lips parted to suck in air, and trembled when he felt teeth sink into his neck, piercing the skin and tasting him and marking him-

“Ah-” he wound both arms around Gamzee’s back, holding onto it with the last straw of sanity as he was tortured slowly and incessantly, the knee grinding against him with a pace far too slow but with enough strength to still keep him incoherent.

He was barely aware of Gamzee pushing himself away enough to stare at him -stare into his glazed over, hazy red eyes, observing and looming over him like a predator, all teeth and smugness and heat

There was more friction, Dave meeting every movement with one of his own, desperate for completion, grunting and whining and caring nothing if his facade was gone, as long as Gamzee just kept _moving_ –

“Ah… f-fuck… h-harder…” barely coherent, Dave gasped and moaned, lost in a world of pleasure.

Somehow both of Dave’s legs found their way around Gamzee’s thighs, trying to give himself leverage to get more of that delicious, intoxicating friction that the troll seemed so intent to deny him, but Gamzee, still in control, slowed down his grinding, eliciting more whines and curses.

“Fuck you… _fuck_ –”

The fingers playing with his nipples retreated, moving around to reach his back, sneaking lower, tracing his ass through his pants, pressing down against the fabric of the jeans Dave was wearing.

Dave’s eyes fluttered close, lulled into a frenzied state of pleasure that left him breathless, but a sharp nibble on his throat forced him to snap them back open.

“Do NoT ClOsE yOuR eYeS!” Gamzee ordered, words barely recognizable through the loud growl as he pushed away to glare down at his prey.

Dave swallowed, unable to refuse, and pulled Gamzee down, snarling when their lips finally met in a messy, violent kiss.

Gamzee’s tongue lashed viciously against Dave’s own, lapping and tasting every inch of his mouth, teeth clashing as he pushed the human harder against the wall, his knee resuming his humping, this time finally matching his tempo with Dave's frenzied heart.

It was like drowning -Gamzee was controlling everything, but the pleasure was overwhelming, and it completely eclipsed the lack of control, swallowing him whole, eating him from the inside until he could barely think, his nails digging into Gamzee’s back.

The action was rewarded by an appreciative growl, and Dave bit down on the troll’s lips, fuelling his actions and goading him into going even faster.

Gamzee pulled away, lips stretched into a smirk, still close, still moving, and _purred_ , the sound vibrating through Dave’s chest as an added stimulus.

It was coming –Dave could feel it with every rough, violent stroke; white and hot and overwhelming, the pleasure invaded every inch of his body, making him tremble, unable to control himself, his skin tingling as everything turned into a blurred haze.

He was aware he was cursing, the words turning into a breathless, broken string of moans and wails, eyes fluttering close as he clutched at Gamzee’s body, almost sobbing as he felt himself approach-

All of sudden, the motions halted.

it was so abrupt that for a moment Dave felt his world spin around him, dizzy and gasping for air, left hanging moments before finally reaching his peak.

The heat of Gamzee’s body against his own receded, and unable to hold himself up, he slumped down on the floor, flushed and gasping and needy, a trembling mess still feeling the spasms of pleasure cursing through him.

“Wha-” his voice was high-pitched and uneven, and Dave had no strength to even care about it. “F… fuck… wh-why did you…”

The troll did not answer, nor did he move, and Dave let out a soft whine, pushing his thighs together to gain some friction, desperate to release.

Gamzee’s foot moved to hold his legs apart, preventing him from shifting enough to finish up on his own. “No WaY. yOu MoThErFuCkInG wEnT aNd DiSoBeYeD mE,” the disappointed drawl in Gamzee's tone clashed horribly with the evil, wide smirk on his face. “I sAiD eYeS gOt To Be OpEn BuT yOu WeNt AnD cLoSeD tHeM”.

Eyes now wide, shocked and still trembling, body aching and straining for release, Dave looked up, unable to believe his ears.

Gamzee met his stare dead on, his own eyes narrowed in lust.

“BaD mOtHeRfUcKeRs DoN't GeT tO cOmE”.

His smirk grew even wider.

“YoU’lL hAvE tO tRy HaRdEr NeXt TiMe”.


End file.
